Did the Shining Knight Court the Golden Princess?
by Steph-Schell
Summary: "I want to see the dragons."


**A/N:** Since there seems to be no end of this series in sight, I thought I'd put up the titles of all of the one shots at the beginning of each story. They can be read in any order, this is just how they've been written.

**Rain Brings Growing Things**

**A Story to Help You Sleep**

**The Devil Finally Thought to ask Forgiveness**

**Did the Shining Prince Court the Golden Princess**

Feel free to leave prompts of what you want to see in other one shots.

* * *

><p>John looked at their surroundings as Elly finished their breakfast. "I think it's moving day," he declared suddenly.<p>

Elly looked up at him with excitement in her wide eyes. "Where are we moving to, grandpa?"

"Where would you like?"

"To China. I want to see the dragons."

John thought about the request. "China to see the dragons it is then. But we must get packed up quick."

Elly raced into her room and pulled out her old wooden crate. Everything she really loved could fit into it. Her grandpa said he would carry the Golden Storybook so she could fit more things into her crate. In went her DVD of Joseph and his Dreamcoat, along with her stuffed bear, her favorite sheets and blanket, a book about Abnormals and nutcracker made to look like a penguin. Then she carefully placed the lid back on top and pressed it close. "All packed," she declared as she headed back into the kitchen with her crate.

John stood there with his own crate, the Golden Storybook on top. "Me too," he smiled. "You ready to go?"

Elly bobbed her head several times. "Are we going to teleport, grandpa?"

John tweaked her nose. "Of course, silly. Unless you want to walk all the way to China?"

Elly wrinkled her nose and shook her head. They each tucked their crates under their arms and Elly put her small hand into her grandfather's larger one. "Let's go, grandpa."

In a flash of light, they were standing in the middle of a thoroughly wrecked and deserted city. The only difference between this place and the one they had left was that the signs were no longer in English. "Here we are," John said with a satisfied air.

"Apartment hunting!" Elly crowed. She really liked apartment hunting. You could find all sorts of things in abandoned homes and apartments.

John chuckled as they walked to the nearest building. It took several hours and two more buildings before they finally found an apartment that suited them both. Elly had decided she wanted a balcony this time. John didn't mind. The ones with balconies were always very high up and that was the one thing John always insisted on. They would live in the highest livable space they could. After they found the perfect place they set about unpacking their crates and setting everything up to suit them. Then they decided to have lunch since it was late. "What shall we do now?" John asked, once the dishes were in the sink.

"You promised I could see the dragons," Elly reminded him.

"That I did," John nodded. He lifted her into his arms and they teleported back out onto the street. They didn't have to wait long for a large shape to glide far above them, it's shadow dropping the temperature around them for several long moments.

"It looks so pretty," Elly said in an awed whisper. She reached out towards the shape.

John lifted her even higher. There was no danger that the dragon would come too close to them. Animals had a healthy fear of humans even now. Elly just liked to strain towards them some times. John indulged her as always. The beast let out a shrieking cry which was answered from behind them. As they watched the male landed on the tallest building it could find, wrapping its long tail around the structure—which was already falling apart—and let a roar of flame into the sky.

"Grandpa, what's going on?" Elly asked as John brought her back to his hip.

"The male dragon is courting the female," he explained. They watched as the male stretched out his wings and roared his mating call again.

Elly tucked her head against her grandfather's neck. "Did the Black King court the White Queen?"

"Yes."

"Did the Shining Knight court the Golden Princess?"

"Yes."

"Good."


End file.
